When it rains it pours!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: When Connie and Guy decide to get married, one of the ducks has to cope with their feelings about it as well as their own set of problems including a romance blossoming! NOT JUST A CONNIEGUY STORY! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

WHEN IT RAIN'S IT POURS!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything to do with the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
A/N : Ok here goes - Connie and Guy are happy together, so happy in fact that Guy has just proposed. All the ducks are 20/21 and in their last year of college at Minnesota. They all live in the same dorm suite meaning there's about 5 bedrooms leading to the same suite - BUT who cares if this doesn't happen in real life. This is mainly a shortish fic but who knows. Any extra characters like siblings, parents and school friends are all mine though.  
  
A/N2 : Did anyone know that Guy(Garette Ratliff Henson) and Fulton(Elden Ratliff) where real life brothers. See I didn't and I saw the credits for one of the films the other day and realized they had similar last names. I thought they might have been cousins or something and set about finding out. I found a website with their bio's on and it stated that they were brothers. Shows you learn something everyday eh!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I laid on my bed reading my chemistry book, getting a little last minute revision in before our exam the next day. I had Delta Goodrem's album playing loudly on my personal stereo. This was one of those very frequent times where I had the room all to myself. I had shared the room with my best friend Connie Moreau for nearly four years now and just recently she seemed to be spending more and more time with Guy. They had become this inseparable pair, after their 2 year break in our first a second year of high school, they got back together. The break had seemed to have made their relationship stronger meaning that they didn't have half as many fights as they used to do.  
  
"Julie, Julie". Connie burst in with this broad smile crossing her face from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah". I replied turning the CD off, putting my book down and sitting up to listen to what she so obviously wanted to tell me.  
  
"Guess what"? She asked bounding down beside me.  
  
"What"? I replied, not really in the mood to play guessing games with her.  
  
"Guy's just proposed"! She shrieked ignoring my very uninterested comment before.  
  
"Your kidding". I sat bolt up right now more interested than ever before as she showed of the thin gold band with a small diamond on top.  
  
"Nope, and I want you to be my maid of honor". She said obviously ecstatic.  
  
"Of course I will". I replied as we both hugged wildly. "Have you told the others and your parents"? I asked quizzically.  
  
"Guy's just telling the guy's now and we're going to tell our parents next week while we're on spring break". Connie informed me then dragged me outside where Guy had just finished telling the guys.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled for the two, but seeing the two of them all in love and disgustingly happy made me remember that I hadn't had anyone special in my life since Scooter and that wasn't even that special. Putting my thoughts aside I joined in with all the celebrations of the occasion.  
  
The rest of the week past by in a blur. Everyone in school seemed to know of Connie and Guy's engagement and kept coming up to me asking me to give them their congratulations. I was so sick of hearing about how everyone thought they were the perfect couple and they belonged together. Yes I had to agree with them, but why tell me, why can't they tell them.  
  
I was just heading back to the dorm when Molly Stevens, a girl in mine and Connie's law class headed to me. I could tell straight away exactly what she was going to say, but had nowhere to simply just disappear off to.  
  
"Hi Julie. Isn't it great about Connie and Guy"? She said absolutely delighted by the new piece of gossip.  
  
"Yeah fantastic". I replied with not a single little bit of emotion.  
  
"You don't sound it". She argued.  
  
"Listen I'm just tired and I'm getting a little fed up with people coming up to me asking about Connie and Guy". I snapped. Oh God why did I just say that.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound very best friendy". She replied in utter shock.  
  
"She didn't mean it that way Molly. It's just that everyone is coming to the rest of the team to talk about Connie and Guy instead of actually talking to them". Adam said coming up behind me.  
  
"I understand what you mean". Molly replied her jaw dropping at the sight of Adam.  
  
"We'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone, we don't want to hurt Connie or Guy's feelings". Adam requested knowing full well Molly wouldn't say anything if he asked her not, been as she had a humongous crush on him.  
  
"Sure thing. I never heard anything". Molly smiled appealingly at Adam as she walked past him.  
  
I watched her walk down the hall and when I knew she was out of ear shot, I turned sharply toward Adam and glared at him.  
  
"I didn't need rescuing thank you very much". I snapped harshly at him.  
  
"Well one of us needed to say something to stop her from blabbing. You do realize if I hadn't said what I had, what you said about Connie and Guy would have gotten back to them and they'd have been crushed to think that one of their best friends had said that". Adam argued his case.  
  
"You know what I don't care anymore. I've heard enough this week about this fucking wedding to last a lifetime". I snapped again turning harshly on my heel and stomping away from him.  
  
As I walked down the streets tears filled my eyes and began pouring down my face. I couldn't believe I had said all those things. Connie was my best friend and I couldn't even be happy for her. What kind of jerk am I? And as for Adam, how could I be so nasty to him, he was just helping me. He was one of my best friends, we both understood how we each felt about family, hockey, school and the other ducks. My bad mood was affecting everyone. I was just so glad that everyone was going home for the next week. At least it gave me time to myself to sort out my own head and figure out why I couldn't be happy for Connie and Guy.  
  
I tried my hardest to sound full of the joys of spring a I said my good- byes to Connie and Guy as they left to go home. Connie had tried her hardest to persuade me to go home with her, in fact all of the ducks had, but I turned all of them down giving the excuse that I was wanting to get some revision done for the finals that were in about a months time.. As far as I knew Connie and Guy were the last to leave, I had said goodbye to each of the ducks except Adam, but I wasn't particularly expecting him to talk to me let alone say goodbye considering the way I treated him.  
  
Deciding to get my laundry done, I entered my very empty room and picked up my laundry bag and pushed some cleaning agents into the top of it. I turned to see a body stood in the door way.  
  
"A..Adam"! I stuttered.  
  
"How come you didn't go home like the other's". He asked gently.  
  
"My dad's away on business and I couldn't stand the thought of going home to just Matthew and my Mother". I answered him, feeling rather guilty. "How about you"?  
  
"I didn't want to go home to listen to my dad lecture me about being the best and all that crap".  
  
"Listen Adam, I'm sorry about earlier, I had no right talking to you like that"! I tried apologizing.  
  
"It's already forgotten". Adam pulled me into a hug..  
  
"But I shouldn't have treat you like that, you were just turning the fan off before my shit hit it". I hugged him back.  
  
"Forget it. Ducks fly together". He laughed gently. "So how about I come and do my laundry with you". He said sensitively letting me out of the embrace.  
  
In the laundry room, I threw some of my clothes into the washer and sat on top of it, watching as Adam placed his clothes into the second washer. He was so cautious as he checked that there wasn't anything screwed up inside anything else that might do damage.  
  
"So you going to tell me what's bothering you"? He asked as he closed the lid and copied me and sat on top of the washer.  
  
"I don't know what you mean". I answered pretending to be confused.  
  
"C'mon Jules, either I'm losing my touch or your heading for denial". He answered straight forwardly but gently.  
  
"Nothing, I was just having a bad day". I replied trying to lead him off the scent.  
  
"Jules you've been acting weirdly ever since Connie and Guy got engaged. What's really wrong"?  
  
"I don't know. I want to be happy for them, but I just can't and I don't know why or what's stopping me". I broke down. "And, everyone seems to think they can come to me and ask about Connie and Guy and the famous fucking wedding. I feel like they're all rubbing my face in it because I haven't got anyone and my best friend does". I continued blurting out my feelings.  
  
"There you go, you have your answer. You feel left out because Connie's got someone and you don't". Adam said sounding like a social worker or something.  
  
I thought his words through for a few minutes. Maybe he was right. But then again what if he was wrong and it was something deeper. I didn't like Guy that way, I knew that for sure so it wasn't that I wanted him or anything like that. Adam had to be right.  
  
"When did you become the social worker"? I tried laughing.  
  
"Since I'm feeling similar to you". He answered simply as though it wasn't bothering him at all.  
  
"Oh Adam I'm sorry, here I am piling all my problems on you while you have your own". I apologized again. "I thought you were really happy for Connie and Guy"?  
  
"I am but Guy asked me to be best man when they finally get married and ever since I said yes, everyone has been bugging me about his stag night and everything". He told her.  
  
"Hey at least I'm not the only feeling totally alienated from this wedding". I had to laugh.  
  
After finishing our laundry, we headed back up to our dorm and grabbed some ice cream, chips, popcorn and sweets and settled down on the sofa for a bit of a movie fest.  
  
"What movie first Jules"? Adam asked as he looked at our selection.  
  
"Anything as long as it doesn't have a wedding involved". I replied as we both cracked out laughing.  
  
Although I felt a lot better now that I had everything off my chest, I still felt uneasy about this wedding. It would be all I'd hear about until about 3 months after the bloody thing, could I cope or would I snap under the pressure again. Only time could tell.  
  
Right what do you guys think? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I sat beside Guy as he drove us the 10 mile distance from college to home. It had been nearly a week since he proposed and we were both going home to tell our parents. I was rather nervous. It had always been just me and Dad, Mom had died when I was 3 and Dad had been very protective over me ever since. Would he be happy or miserable about the whole thing. Although he and Guy got on as good as could be expected from my Dad, when I had started dating Guy again my dad had been none to pleased. He thought I was too good for Guy, but in actual fact I thought Guy was too good for me.  
  
"Right, I'll see you tomorrow". Guy pulled up outside my house and we both got out and went to the trunk so I could get my bags.  
  
"Yeah. Love you". I replied as I kissed him on the lips then went and stood on my porch and watched him drive off.  
  
I turned and took deep breath. I hadn't been home in ages. In fact I had forgotten how old this place was looking. I pushed the door open and walked in dumping my bag quietly by the side of the door.  
  
"Dad, I'm home". I shouted from the hall.  
  
"Connie". Came a warm welcoming voice soon followed by my Dad's body which seemed to float down the stairs. "I've missed you so much honey"! he said his voice full of joy as he picked my small frame up and spun me around.  
  
"I've missed you too". I gave him a huge hug then looked up into his loving warm eyes.  
  
"Look at you. Your all grown up". He said a tear entered his eye at the sight of me.  
  
"I look exactly the same as last time you saw me". I replied.  
  
"No you look so much more grown up. You've done me proud baby". He lead me to the kitchen and started cooking up a storm immediately.  
  
"Dad before you start cooking, I need to tell you something". I said, my stomach flipping and tying in knots.  
  
"What's wrong honey". He said immediately worried as he sat opposite me.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Dad". I took both his hands in mine.  
  
"Well what. You know you can tell me anything". My Dad said.  
  
"Well, it's just that er".. I began but my Dad cut in.  
  
"Is that an, an engagement ring". He suddenly blurted out startling me.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you". I tried carrying on but yet again did my Dad cut in.  
  
"It's that boy who wear's that stupid green hat isn't it". My Dad raised his voice slightly.  
  
"You like Guy Dad". I tried calming him.  
  
"I've never liked anyone you've ever dated. I just put up with them because I know at the time they make you happy". My Dad wouldn't be calmed.  
  
"Well Guy makes me happy Dad. He always has done". I began losing my temper now.  
  
"No he hasn't, you broke up when you were in High school".  
  
"Through no fault of his, it was all my doing".  
  
"Your just saying that to protect him".  
  
"No Dad, I'm not, I ended it with him in high school because I was too stupid to see how much he loved me". I argued my voice now higher than his. "You have to accept that at some point in my life I'm going to find someone, if it wasn't Guy it was bound to be someone else". I calmed down slowly.  
  
"I always dreaded this moment you know". He admitted.  
  
"I know you did, but no-one, no how is ever going to make me stop loving you, or take your place in my heart". I squeezed his hands as a tear rolled down both our cheeks.  
  
"You sound just like your mother". He told me. "You remind me so much of her. She was always right, just like you".  
  
"Dad, I want to marry Guy, but I can't do it if you can't support my decision". I told him as softly as I could. "I don't want to lose you too".  
  
"You won't lose me. I only ever wanted the best for my little girl".  
  
"I have the best, and I'm never letting him go again". I smiled as we both cried softly.  
  
"Well in that case, I better get saving hadn't I". He hugged me tightly.  
  
From then on, I realized how much I meant to my Dad. I always knew he loved me but now I understood more about how he felt. I was his little girl, no matter how old I got he'd always see me as that little needy 3 year old he had brought up by himself. The thought had never entered my mind until now, he had dreaded this day my whole life, the day where I claimed my whole independence and didn't need to rely on him anymore. I suppose it was worse because I was all he'd got. I had no brother's or sister's for him to feel needed by. I tried reassuring him that no matter what, I'd always need him. But I don't know if he got the message clearly or not.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I had just dropped Connie off and headed the three blocks away to my house. I had told my Mom to expect me and she had told me she would organize a family dinner. Great all I'd need, 3 sister's and 2 brother's all being incredibly loud as I tried to tell Mom and Dad about me and Connie.  
  
As I walked up the front porch steps, I could hear my Mom telling Simon and Michael to stop chasing Natasha, Letitia and Natalie. Then the door suddenly swung open and my Mom flew at me with her arms open wide.  
  
"Guy, oh my baby. It's so good to have you home". She hugged me tightly before dragging me and my bag into the house.  
  
At that point all my siblings threw themselves onto me. Natasha being the first, followed by the Natalie and Letitia, then the boys. I was eldest by about 8 years. See my family was rather weird. My biological Dad had walked out on me and my Mom when I was a baby and never returned. When I turned 7 my Mom met Geoff and got married. 9 months later they had Natasha, 2 years after Natasha they had Simon and Michael and if that wasn't enough 5 years after the boys my Mom gave birth to Natalie and Letitia. I had immediately begun calling Geoff Dad and we were closer than any biological Father and Son.  
  
"Hi Son"! Dad helped me up from under the 5 bodies.  
  
"Hey Dad". I hugged him when I finally managed to get up.  
  
"So you hungry"? He asked softly leading me into the dining room where Mom was about to serve dinner.  
  
"Starving. If I haven't missed anything else it's Mom's cooking". I laughed and my Dad joined in too.  
  
Within 5 minutes Mom had dished up her specialty meat and potato pie. God it was good, and to prove it I started my second serving before I started trying to explain everything.  
  
"Ok here goes. I've asked Connie to marry me". I said rather quickly then stuffed my mouth full of pie.  
  
"What, my little baby boy's getting married". My Mom screamed then started crying and immediately got up and squeezed all the air out of me.  
  
"Let the boy breath Janet". My Dad laughed.  
  
"So what'd she say Guy"? Natasha asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes". I said once my Mom let go.  
  
"When did you ask her"? My Dad asked finally once my Mom had sat down again.  
  
"Last week. I was going to ring but I thought it would better if I told you in person". I told them.  
  
"What has Connie's father said"? My Mom asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's there now. I have to ring her later".  
  
"Knowing him, he'll be against it". My Mom said in disgust.  
  
"Connie will win him around. He has more than a right to be against it. She's all he's got". I told them,  
  
"I suppose, he hasn't got any other kids to keep himself occupied like us". My Mom said sorrowfully.  
  
"Hey we could always give him some of ours". Geoff joked.  
  
"DAD". Came 5 moans.  
  
Oh happy families I thought. Though, I wouldn't change mine for the world, except maybe give my brothers and sisters away.  
  
Well what do you think!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks : Disney and the NHL do!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adam's P.O.V  
  
A week later, one by one the ducks returned from their spring break. I had missed them being around and honestly glad to have them back. Though in the time they had been away, I had spent a considerable amount of time with Julie. I felt we had gotten closer and as a result had gained more of an understanding of each other.  
  
Connie and Guy where the first to reappear, Connie obviously thrilled to see her best friend again, I wasn't so sure about Julie. The look on her face as the girls embraced showed me anything but happiness, more like fear of feeling the same way she did before they left.  
  
"Where's Guy"? I asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, he's just getting our bags". Connie answered leading Julie into their room.  
  
A few minutes later Guy appeared laden down with 5 bags and struggling to fit through the door. I instantly took 2 of the bags from him.  
  
"How long were you gone for"? I asked laughing.  
  
"Can you believe we only took 3 bags. Connie decided that she needed some more of her things". Guy laughed as we sat down at the breakfast bar.  
  
"So how did your parents take the news"? I asked gently approaching the subject.  
  
"My parents took it incredibly well, in fact my Mom was ecstatic, but Connie's Dad didn't take it too well at first but he's come around to the idea".  
  
"You weren't expecting him to do any other though were you". I said knowing full well what Connie's Dad was like.  
  
"Nah we both knew he wouldn't take it fantastically well but he's ok now. Anyway what have you been getting up to? You and Julie been all alone and all". He said devilishly.  
  
"Nothing is going on between us before you even think it. We've just been hanging out together watching films mainly". I replied putting him straight before he had the chance to even think anything had gone off between us.  
  
"Wasn't gonna say a thing". He laughed raising his arms innocently. "Anyway what was up with Julie, she seemed a bit distant before we left"?  
  
"Nothing that I know of. I think it's just that everyone was going to see their families and she wasn't". I excused her behavior.  
  
"How come she didn't go home"? Guy asked. Julie had never really told any of the ducks except me and Connie about her family, it wasn't that she was trying to keep it all one big secret, it was simply because I could relate to her about families and Connie had actually met them.  
  
"Her Dad's away on business and she doesn't really get on with her Mom and Brother". I replied truthfully, though not going deep into the reasons why.  
  
"Families eh". Guy rested his hand on my shoulder then got up and headed to mine, Charlie and his room to unpack.  
  
I sat staring around the apartment, thinking about what I could do. Connie was busy talking to Julie and Guy was unpacking. Suddenly the phone began ringing and I headed over to the phone, A hockey stick as the receiver and a puck as the holder.  
  
"Hello". I asked politely.  
  
"Yes, is Julie there"? A rather ignorant sounding person asked.  
  
"Let me just see". I replied resting the phone on the side of the sofa. We had all learnt from past experiences not to say that they were in the dorm incase one of us didn't want to talk to the person calling. I knocked gently on Julie and Connie's door then popped my head around it. "Jules there's someone on the phone". I said softly.  
  
"Who is it"? Came her only reply.  
  
"I dunno, they sound rather posh". I replied not telling her about the ignorant thing.  
  
"Oh God it'll be my Brother, I'm not in". She answered simply. I nodded my head and shut the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, she's not in at the moment, can I take a message"? I spoke into the phone.  
  
"No, I'm sure I'll catch her soon". Came the reply, then the phone went dead.  
  
"Ignorant twat". I said.  
  
"Whose an ignorant twat"? A voice said entering the room.  
  
"Charlie". I looked up then headed over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Just this posh geezer on the phone". I explained. "So did you have a good time"?  
  
"Yeah it was ok. I spent more time with my Mom than anything else. So who else is back"?  
  
"Just Connie and Guy". I helped him by taking one of his bags from him.  
  
"I wish you'd have come with me, it can't have been much fun here on your own". He followed me into the bedroom.  
  
"I wasn't on my own. Jules didn't go home either". I said suddenly regretting my choice of words.  
  
"Ohhh. Julie stayed too did she". Charlie raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah and they hardly left the dorm". Guy joined in.  
  
"REALLY". Charlie's voice came over with interest.  
  
"Nothing happened". I tried assuring them, but neither really paid attention just carried on laughing.  
  
"Yeah right". Charlie continued.  
  
"Don't let Julie hear you say that. She might get offended". Guy joined Charlie.  
  
"Julie might get offended by what"? Julie said loudly, tapping her foot and arms folded with a rather annoyed looking face with Connie leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"ER, nothing". Both Guy and Charlie said instantaneously.  
  
"Adam"? Julie looked at me not as angry though.  
  
"They both think something happened between us while they were gone". I told her truthfully.  
  
"Well they'd be right wouldn't they". She replied. When she said that I thought I was going to die. Nothing had gone on between us. We were just friends, close friends at that but nothing more.  
  
"What"! Connie, Guy and Charlie all shrieked. All I could do was stand there totally idiotically stunned. All three glanced at me as overwhelmed as myself.  
  
"Yeah, did we or did we not watch movies and have fun together". She said looking totally emotionless. "As FRIENDS". She then said cracking a smile on her face.  
  
As soon as she said those words I felt my heart start beating again. A let out a huge sigh of relief as did the other 3. Julie looked at me and smiled evilly.  
  
"This might teach you not to assume things". She told the 3. "And as for you, I can't believe you actually thought I was going to tell them what really went on". She said walking out of the room, laughing silently with Connie hot on her heels.  
  
They all knew she was joking about the last part but looked at me slyly anyway. Now I knew she was just kidding, I shrugged and begun laughing. It felt good to have a bit of the old Julie back. Though she wasn't all here just yet.  
  
Within the hour most of the ducks had returned and caused havoc as usual. There was just Goldberg, Russ, Portman and Fulton to return. Though we surmised they would all turn up together as Russ had spent the week staying with Goldie and his family and Portman had stayed with Fulton. God only knows how Fulton's family coped with both of them. One was hard enough but two, that was heading towards suicidal.  
  
Later on that evening when everyone had settled back in, we settled down to catch up on what we had each been doing. I had told Julie about her message a few hours ago, and she didn't seem absolutely enthralled by the fact that her Brother was trying to call her. Kenny was just about to give everyone their small gifts that he brought back every time he went home, usually they were just simple little things like bookmarks, postcards, pens and on the odd occasion home made sweets, when there was a knock at the door. Charlie being the closest got up immediately.  
  
"Can I help you"? Charlie asked then was pushed aside as a body walked in.  
  
OHHH who could it be??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Might ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
When I saw who it was who had so rudely barged past Charlie I could have literally died of embarrassment. Apart from Fulton and Portman nearly decking him for barging past Charlie in total ignorance, the others stared in disbelief at what was happening.  
  
"So these are your little friends who you'd rather stay with than come home to see your real family and friends". Matthew said rather sarcastically when he spotted me huddled in the chair with Connie.  
  
By now everyone had begun boiling including me. God how totally humiliating was he planning to be, not only had he barged in, he was being a contemptuous bastard towards my friends.  
  
"Matthew what the hell are you doing here"? I shrieked jumping up out of the chair.  
  
"Well, Mother thought been as you don't ever come home to see us, that I should take a break from learning the business and come and check on you". Matthew spoke poshly and held his nose in the air. His whole attitude was stinking of arrogance, snobbishness and fear that the other people in this room where more working class than the upper class he thought he was.  
  
"I'm sorry guy's, I'll catch up with you later". I excused myself and dragged Matthew into my room with his disgust at being dragged. "Matthew how dare you treat my friends that way. You have no right". I yelled. It was probably loud enough for the others to hear but I didn't particularly care.  
  
"Friends is that what you call them. I'd call them more like lower class slobs". His tone full of impertinence.  
  
"They work harder than you'll ever do and they aren't lower class slobs. They're more my family than you'll ever be". I felt my blood rising to the surface.  
  
"How can you live like this. Mother and Father got you a place at Harvard and you'd rather come here". He placed his handkerchief on the edge of the bed and sat down cautiously as though the bed was going to collapse.  
  
"No, Mom bribed her way into getting me a place, at least I earned this place fair and square".  
  
"Whatever Julie. Keep saying that dear sister and you'll go into denial. I don't know what your trying to achieve. You'll never make it playing that stupid game you call sport, you know as well as I do after you've lived in your 'fantasy world' for a few months you'll come home running to Daddy".  
  
"You know what, maybe I won't make it but at least I'm out here trying. Look at yourself, the only reason you're where you are now is because Dad felt he should take you on, you being his son and all". I bit back at all his harsh comments. "And as for the reason why I never come home, well I'm looking at it right now".  
  
"Oh, Julie, Julie, Julie, keep believing that, it may come true, but we both know it's because you can't stand to see Mother and me get on so well, just as you never had".  
  
"GET OUT". I screamed.  
  
"See hit a nerve there haven't I".  
  
"No you haven't. I just want you out. I've heard enough of your cocky, idiotic, selfish, ignorant comments. Now you either leave by yourself or I'm sure the 'lower class slobs' in the next room will be only too willing to help". I almost whispered.  
  
"Fine I'm leaving. But just remember, you can't avoid us forever, one day you'll need money and we both know who you'll come to". He got up, picked his handkerchief up and headed back out the way he'd come, watched rather closely by the gang.  
  
As he walked out through the main door, I slammed the door harshly, just as he was about to turn around and say goodbye then kicked it hard. The ducks looked at me shocked, they had never really seen me in this light before. I leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh and caught my breath.  
  
"Sorry about that". I apologized for disrupting them.  
  
"You ok Jules"? Connie got up and came over to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I swear one of these day's I'm gonna smack him so hard". I said pushing the hair away from my face.  
  
"What did he want, we could only hear your side of the conversation"? Portman asked, then got a glare from the others as if to say shut up.  
  
"No it's ok, you heard my side, you might as well hear his side". I told them sitting back down where I had gotten up from. I told them everything about what he'd said. They were slightly shocked that my own Brother would talk to me like that but they didn't say anything.  
  
"Hold on, he said that you never went home, you must have, over the summer for the past God knows how many years, we've all gone home". Russ said confused, triggering everyone to look at me.  
  
"I did go home, but I didn't stay there all summer". I said almost shyly.  
  
"Well where did you go"? Charlie asked staring intently at me.  
  
"I stayed for two weeks each summer then got a job at a hotel working the night reception". I told them truthfully.  
  
"Why didn't you say something, you could have stayed with me". Connie put her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I didn't want to just turn up, and I spent time with my Grandpa when I wasn't working". I answered.  
  
After explaining things a little more, the guy's dropped the subject, and we returned to talking about what the others had been up to. I was still angry about Matthew. He had always managed to get on my nerves like that. But I had always coped with him, but it bugged me more knowing he had treat my friends diabolically. Forgetting about him for the time being, I listened intently to Ken's story then to Portman and Fulton's, who had been making Fulton's neighborhood a living nightmare.  
  
Soon enough as expected Connie and Guy started talking about plans for the wedding. They were in the middle of discussing when they wanted to set the date and blah, blah, blah. A quick glance at Adam and I knew he was watching me intently. I gave him a quick smile. I felt myself drifting into daydream mode.  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
It was the day before the wedding. 6 months on from when Guy first proposed to Connie. It had been a long, trying time, none stop wedding talk had driven most of us up the wall, Julie especially, many a time I had to help her out. Not only was she being annoyed by friends about news on the 'happy couple' she'd had her own problems to sort out.  
  
Her Brother had been a frequent tormentor, calling her nearly everyday to check on her. Eventually she took 2 weeks off from college to go home and sort things out with her family. Returning only to say things were now sorted and she wouldn't be seeing them again. Although myself and Connie had managed to get more out of her, the other ducks still remained in the dark. She had apparently argued none stop with her Mom and Brother. They both shared the same views that she was living in a dream world and some time soon she'd come crashing back to Earth. Julie being the defiant, stubborn person she is, had disagreed and argued that she was able to stand on her own 2 feet. Soon after her return, her Dad had arrived understanding how she felt and offered her money in secret, but she had turned him down. Still staying in close contact though with him, she now struggled along holding onto a evening job at a local hotel and attending college.  
  
"Julie are you packed"? Connie shouted from their bedroom to the living room where Julie was sat with me and the others.  
  
"You packed it for me nearly 3 weeks ago". Julie laughed, in a bit more of a cheerful mood than her recent moods.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything"? Came another reply.  
  
"Yes, I checked through it last night while you were out". Julie answered.  
  
Julie and Connie were going to stay at Connie's Dad's until tomorrow and then we were all staying at the hotel overnight to save us travelling back here after the wedding was over.  
  
After another half an hour of Connie checking through Julie's overnight bag, her own overnight bag and suitcase and Guy's suitcase, Connie declared herself ready to leave. Saying goodbye took another hour, half an hour for all us and half an hour for Guy. Julie growing very impatient throughout, though knowing she could get her own back tonight at the Hen party.  
  
"Bye guy's". Julie yelled to us all pushing Connie further out the door. "Don't trash the place".  
  
After we were sure the girls had departed Portman looked at everyone bar Guy evilly. Even though it was supposed to be me that organized the stag night, we had all had something do with it.  
  
"Let's get all this crap moved". He shouted.  
  
"But where are we going to put it all"? Ken asked logically. No-one had thought about where to put all the furniture.  
  
"Julie and Connie's room". Fulton shouted as he and Portman lifted the sofa with Guy sat on it and took it into the girls room.  
  
"We just have to make sure we move it before Julie comes back here". I said joining in.  
  
By the time we had moved everything, it had turned 7pm. The party started at 8, we all dived for the showers. Luckily there were 10 showers and we had already sent Guy off half an hour ago to get ready. I was ready first, even before Guy, I suppose it was because I never dwelled on what I was going to wear either that or it was because I had decided earlier what I was wearing.  
  
"My God, you lot are like women". I shouted. I knew that comment would speed them up. Guy was worse, he'd had a half an hour head start and he was still the last. Just in time for the first guests to arrive. The party was soon underway and luckily we had bought plenty of beer, in fact $300 worth. Before any of us knew it, Guy was well on his way to being stoned. Being the best man I had tried to fool him by filling a bottle with coffee but he downed that and then took another real bottle of beer. Oh well, it was going to be one of those night's where Guy wouldn't remember much of it.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
For Connie's hen night, we had both decided to go out around town and check out some of the clubs and bars. We weren't a big group but we weren't small either. There was me and Connie, about 5 girls from college that Connie got on best with and a few more long time friends from Connie's neighborhood. After setting off about an hour later than we should have, and nearly causing Connie's Dad to have a heart attack by all the flesh most of the girls were showing we set off down the street which was only abut a 2 minute walk away from the main part of town.  
  
"I hope they don't get Guy too drunk". Connie said her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Guy won't let them go too far, Con". I replied not really telling the whole truth.  
  
"We're talking about Portman and Fulton here Jules". Connie replied obviously worried about there antics.  
  
"He's a grown man Connie, he'll be fine, now stop worrying about them and just enjoy yourself". One of the other girls said and we all agreed.  
  
"Maybe I should just go and check". Connie stopped in her tracks.  
  
"You can't it's bad luck. Anyway even if Guy does get drunk, he'll be fine, he's with Adam". I told her.  
  
"Hey Adam's not as quiet as you think". Connie argued.  
  
"Look, I'll go. I'll meet you at Europa". I stopped then flagged down a taxi.  
  
"Are you sure"? Connie asked, obviously guilty that I was having to go.  
  
"Yes, just keep your phone on and I'll call you when I'm outside the club". I said jumping into the taxi that had pulled up at the curbside and shutting the door as I told the driver where to go.  
  
In away I was rather pleased I had offered to go and check on the guy's. I don't think I could have put up with Connie contemplating about what Guy was up to all night. I still wasn't feeling one hundred percent happy about this whole wedding thing. I knew why though now. When they returned from honeymoon, they would only be staying with us as long as it took for them to find a place of their own, then my best friend was leaving me with a bunch of guy's. I had been angry at Guy for a while, he was taking Connie away from me, but the more I thought about it, the happier I felt for them and had come to the conclusion that they'd either be around out our dorm or we'd be around at their apartment.  
  
I was soon outside our dorm room, I could hear the music blasting from the room from 2 floors away. I walked straight in and was suddenly surrounded by God knows how many male eyes. I even heard one of them shout that the striper was here.  
  
"STRIPER, WHAT STRIPER". I heard the ducks shout.  
  
"You wanna just get off me". I screamed as I pushed one the guy's who had decided it was ok to grope me. At that I saw 10 pairs of hands pull all the male bodies away from me.  
  
"Julie, what the hell are you doing here". Adam asked having a panic attack at my being there.  
  
"Well, the bride to be couldn't settle until she knew that you guy's weren't going to get Guy too drunk, but I see I wasted my time". I looked at Guy who was now dancing with the ironing board and laughed.  
  
"Hey Adam, nice choice, now let's see her at work". One of the guy's shouted.  
  
"She's not a striper you idiot, she's on our team". I heard Portman bite back.  
  
"Hey doll face, if I were you I'd quit hockey and get a job in a strip joint, you could earn plenty". The guy who had groped my butt looked me up and down then fluttered a dollar in my face. I then recognized him as Paul Helliwell from one of my classes.  
  
I jumped forward to punch him but was caught mid air by Charlie, then was pulled backwards by Averman and Ken.  
  
"Paul watch yourself, otherwise you'll find 10 of us about to do what she just tried to". Fulton told him.  
  
"Oh feisty". Paul spoke harshly. This time no-one was quick enough and sure enough I got a quick punch in there and then some. In fact he fell to the ground and I landed on top of him still punching. "You bitch. You've not heard the last of this". He sulked away after the guy's pulled me off him.  
  
"Get a life pervert". I shouted after him, now being held back by Portman. "DEAN let me go". I hollered at him.  
  
"Only if you promise not to punch anyone else". He laid the grounds down.  
  
"Fine". I pulled myself free.  
  
"You okay". Charlie took my hand and looked at my fist.  
  
"Yes I'm fine". I snatched away my throbbing hand.  
  
"Ohh, the cat got her claws out". Averman battered in his usual tone.  
  
"You got quite a swing there Cat lady". Russ laughed.  
  
"Look, I better go. Just make sure he doesn't get too plastered". I nodded towards Guy.  
  
"We will. Come on, get out of hear before he comes back for some more". Adam pulled me in the direction of the door.  
  
"Let him, I've got 2 fists". I replied looking toward Paul who was looking my way angrily, obviously telling one of the other guy's about me. I let Adam pull me out followed by the others.  
  
When I got in the taxi, I looked down at my left hand. It was swollen slightly and rather painful. Bruising had already begun it's cycle and it looked rather ugly. I don't know why I had lied to Charlie about it, why I couldn't simply admit, yes it hurt was beyond me and why I had flown at Paul that way was weird too, I never really acted on impulse before, but then again, I hadn't been mistaken for a striper before and been groped. I shuddered at the thought. It hadn't occurred to me that I put myself in a bit of a dangerous situation entering a room full of males, in my outfit which consisted of a black skirt, knee high boots and a fancy vest top. But I certainly didn't look like a striper.  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the Might Ducks - Disney and the NHL do!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After watching Julie leave we got back to the party. Non of us particularly happy about the way Paul had treat Julie. Thinking about it, we were all rather protective over the girls, probably Julie more than Connie been as Guy was protective over Connie 24/7.  
  
"Did she look weird or was that just me"? Charlie voiced his opinion.  
  
"She looked weird". Goldberg piped up.  
  
"Nah I think it's just because she was actually dressed like girl and not like one of the guy's". I replied.  
  
"Yeah that's probably it". Charlie said going back to the party.  
  
Julie did look hot, I thought to myself. There was no wonder all the guy's had surrounded her when she first came in. She was dressed far from the Julie I had known before now.  
  
What was this, were these feelings for Julie? They can't be, we're friends, best friends even. Though it would explain why I wanted to kill Paul at this very moment in time. Nah, we all probably felt the same, mess with one of us you mess with us all. It must have been the drink talking. It must.  
  
"Adam man, you gonna have to hook me up with that babe. She's hot". Paul said hushed and slyly in my ear.  
  
"Are you brain dead man or what? She just beat the shit out of you". I said rather loudly.  
  
"Hey, it's just a sign she likes me". He continued laughing.  
  
"I don't think so. You obviously don't know Julie". I began walking away.  
  
"I know she's a slut, she'd probably have me and then some". He carried on. Something triggered in my head and I spun around and looked at him dead on.  
  
"What the fuck did you say"? I shouted making the whole room stop and look at us. I was soon surrounded by the ducks.  
  
"I said she's a slut, all you guy's have probably had her". He laughed at the sight of the ducks behind me.  
  
I saw red and flew at him, I got the first few punches in, then he flung one at me cutting my bottom lip in the process before being pulled apart by Fulton and Portman.  
  
"AR look, all your little duckies come to rescue poor little rich boy". He said harshly.  
  
"Huh, hum". Portman tapped him on his shoulder and as he turned around he thumped him straight on.  
  
Charlie being Charlie pulled Portman away from him holding him back gently as we all watched him crawl to his feet.  
  
"You're fucking crazy the lot of ya". He scowled. Both me and Portman pulled but were stopped unfortunately.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here, before we let these two go". Charlie said receiving help by Russ at holding Portman back.  
  
"Who'd wanna stay here with you crazy cunts anyway". He walked cockily out slamming the door behind him.  
  
"You ok Adam"? Luis asked noticing the slight dripping of blood from my lip.  
  
"Yeah". I answered as Fulton let go.  
  
"What a night, it's a shame Guy won't remember any of it". Dwayne spoke up noticing Guy drinking another bottle and trying to hold a conversation with another guest.  
  
After cleaning my lip up a bit I wasn't in the best of moods. The others put my fight down to the fact that he was talking about Julie like she was prostitute and they'd all have done the same thing. But it made me wonder. I never simply lashed out, yeah fine I despised the way he was talking about her, but normally I would have just ignored him and left it to the others. Why was it different this time? Maybe it was because I'd had Dutch courage from the alcohol but something deeper told me it was because I had feelings for her.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I had just rang Connie and told her I was just queuing up outside club Europa and to get me a smart drink ready. My hand was killing by now and swelling a little larger but nothing massive.  
  
"So is Guy ok"? Was Connie's first question when I found where they were stood.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. Adam and Charlie are taking good care of him". I sort of lied, downing the vodka in one.  
  
"Hey what's that on your hand"? One of the other girls noticed the black mark.  
  
"Oh, well that would be a bruise". I replied.  
  
"Where'd you get it, you didn't have it when we left earlier"? Connie asked taking a better look.  
  
"Well it is the result of punching Paul Helliwell". I answered laughing.  
  
"Good for you girl". Sarah one of our friends from college said.  
  
"What you don't want to know why"? I said a little disappointed.  
  
"Let me guess, he groped you". Sarah continued.  
  
"Yeah and he mistook me for a striper. I soon put him right". I laughed wildly.  
  
"They hired Guy a striper"? Connie yelled her eyes wide.  
  
"NO, calm down Connie, they thought I was". I answered.  
  
"Oh, ok. Does your hand hurt bad"? She calmed immediately.  
  
"A little but it's ok".  
  
"Do you need to go to the ER"? She asked again.  
  
"No it's ok. So are we gonna have fun or are we just gonna sit here and think about what the guy's are doing". I shouted the last part.  
  
"You know what, I'm gonna stop worrying about Guy, he won't be worrying about me. I don't know why I was in the first place". Connie shouted over the music as she walked to the dance floor.  
  
"Now that's the Connie I know". I followed.  
  
Well tell me what you think!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
It was early morning when me and Connie clambered up her stairs to her bedroom. We were slightly drunk, her more so than me. Trying to be as quiet as we could but giggling all the same we managed to enter her room without damaging ourselves or the house. We had, had a brilliant time, especially after Connie finally let her hair down and begun enjoying herself instead of panicking about Guy every second.  
  
"Girls what time do you call this"? Her dad stomped into the room, obviously after being awoken by us.  
  
"Erm, 2.30am". Connie replied rather giddily, making us both giggle uncontrollably. Her Dad walked out of the room, obviously realizing we weren't taking much notice of him and the fact that he was relieved to have us home in one piece.  
  
The next morning, the morning of the day I had been dreading for the past 6 months, we both arose very heavy headed and unable to remember most of what happened the night before. I definitely could feel the twinges of pain every time I moved my hand. Still dressed in the clothes we went out in, we walked as gently as possible down to breakfast where Connie's Dad, Ted as he had told me to call him, was sat eating his cereal and reading the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning girls". He looked up at us all bright eyed and cheerful. "Did you have a good time last night"? He said rather too lively for my liking.  
  
"As far as I remember. We didn't wake you did we"? I replied sounding very groggy.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say wake me, but I definitely heard you coming home". He replied not at all fazed by how we looked or sounded.  
  
"Please God never let me drink again". Connie told herself as she dropped two dissolvable aspirin in the glass of water she had just poured.  
  
"Well after today's over, you'll be opting to stay in rather than go out". Ted said rather chuffed by the thought.  
  
"As if, being married to Guy isn't going to change my life". Connie began saying loudly but quietened when she realized it was hurting her head.  
  
"You'd be surprised honey. Your Mom said the exact same thing, but she soon found herself opting for cozy nights in with me rather than go out with the girls". He informed her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What time is it"? She asked after gulping down the aspirin.  
  
"9am". His only words were.  
  
"OH MY GOD. I have to get ready". Connie began running upstairs but realized she couldn't in the heels she was wearing.  
  
We both had a long cold shower to try and bring ourselves round. At 10am the stylist and makeup person came and as one was doing Connie the other was doing me. Then halfway through the hour and a half they were booked for, they swapped. I managed to talk the makeup girl to try and cover the hideous bruise on my fist up and she managed it quite well. After our makeup and hair had been done, Connie's Aunt Margaret and two cousins arrived. Lizzie was the flower girl and admittedly she was rather cute and Josh was going to be the page boy.  
  
Connie helped me on with my dress and then me and her Aunt Margaret helped her on with her dress. Standing back and looking at her, I was amazed. She was so beautiful. The off the shoulder, ivory dress with one or two small pearly drops here and there, really complimented her figure. Unlike me in the ivory and peach dress made me feel like a big frumpy marshmallow. It wasn't the dress and yes I suppose I did look kind of nice in it.  
  
After half an hour of having glass after glass of Dutch courage, the cars finally arrived and I went ahead with Connie's Aunt and two cousins in the first car. When we arrived at the church, Guy had disappeared off inside but everyone else was stood outside.  
  
"Jules, didn't know you could clean up that well"? Portman laughed jokingly.  
  
"One more word out of you and I will kill you". I pretended to scowl at him.  
  
"How's your hand"? Charlie asked gently concerned.  
  
"It's ok, bruised but ok". I showed him my fist knowing they wouldn't see anything.  
  
"You and Adam are matching pairs". Goldberg uttered.  
  
"Why"? I looked confused over at Adam who was trying and failing to hide his cut lip. "My God Adam, how the hell did you get that"? I held his chin still as I looked deeper at it.  
  
"It would seem he had a fight". Ken said knowing Adam wouldn't answer me truthfully.  
  
"Please don't tell me you had a fight with that dick Paul". I looked at Ken then back at Adam who simply nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he got him and got him good". Dwayne shouted almost next to my ear.  
  
"Ow". I held my head as shot pain hit me, my headache still not totally disappeared but able to be coped with.  
  
"Ohhh, Cat lady's got a hangover". Averman battered again.  
  
"How much did YOU drink last night eh"? Charlie asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, probably a few. How's Guy"? I asked realizing he probably got more drunk than me.  
  
"No hangover but he's shitting through the eye of a needle". Portman said adding lovely graphics to my head.  
  
"Thanks for that Portman". Just then Connie's car pulled up and I shoved everyone inside the church. I could hear Dwayne asking everyone loudly which side he should sit on.  
  
Shaking my head I walked up to Connie who emerged looking absolutely gorgeous. She had now placed a veil on and said quickly that it was her Mom's. I walked ahead to the entrance of the building with Lizzie. Margaret had already taken Josh inside.  
  
Suddenly the music chimed in and I gently pushed Lizzie ahead to begin. 10 steps after her I followed. I felt like all eyes were on me, staring at me waiting for me to mess up. I managed to get to the end of the aisle without doing anything stupid Just as I reached the end of the aisle the wedding march started. Connie and her Dad almost floated down the aisle. She looked so elegant and radiant. I know she took my breath away and I had seen her before hand so I could only imagine what Guy felt like.  
  
Well What do you think?? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Connie looked absolutely stunning as she walked down the aisle, arm linked to her fathers. When she got to Guy she let go of her Dad and took Guy's hand and handed Julie her bouquet.  
  
"We are hear today to celebrate the commitments Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine are willing to give to each other. Firstly could the bride and groom turn to face each other and take each other's hands. Now are you ready to confirm your vows in front of God". The Vicar stepped forward and began talking.  
  
"Yes". They both replied.  
  
"Connie, do you take Guy as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do part you". The Vicar said slowly.  
  
"I do". Connie smiled uncontrollably.  
  
"Guy, do you take Connie as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do part you". The Vicar repeated  
  
"I do". Guy smiled back. I could see him gently squeeze her hands.  
  
"Before we go any further I am obliged to ask, does anyone here present have any lawful reason why these two should not be married". The Vicar asked the people in the room. "Right, Guy, take Connie's left hand and place the ring on her third finger and repeat after me". The Vicar ordered Guy. Guy picked the ring up off the pillow that Josh was holding and began pushing the ring on Connie's finger.  
  
"Connie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection for you". The Vicar told Guy.  
  
"Connie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection for you". Guy finally let go of the ring that now sat neatly on Connie's finger.  
  
"Connie, take Guy's left hand and place the ring on his third finger and repeat after me". The Vicar repeated his orders to Connie as she gently placed the ring on Guy's finger.  
  
"Guy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection for you". The Vicar repeated again.  
  
"Guy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love and affection for you". Connie repeated as she finished putting the ring in place.  
  
"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride". The Vicar announced as he watched Guy lean forward and lift Connie's veil then kiss her lightly.  
  
As he did so, I massive cheer uproared throughout the church. The Vicar then watched as Connie and Guy made their way back up the aisle followed by Josh and Lizzie and then myself and Julie. Once outside, The Vicar showed us the registry room where Connie and Guy had to sign the register as well as myself and Julie had to sign as we were the main witnesses.  
  
As we exited the church a flow of confetti was thrown at Connie and Guy as they made a run for the car that was awaiting them. After their car took off, I jumped into the second car with Julie, Lizzie, Josh and somehow all the other ducks managed to squeeze in then we made our way to the reception hall at a rather posh hotel.  
  
When we arrived we had to wait outside while the photographer took photo's of them and the cake. Then the photographers assistant popped her head around the main door and looked at the crowd.  
  
"Could I have, The father of the bride, the mother and father of the groom, Julie Gaffney, Adam Banks, Josh and Lizzie Young, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, Charlie Conway, Russ Tyler, Lester Averman, Luis Mendoza, Kenny Wu, Dwayne Robertson and Greg Goldberg". She reeled off a list of names as we all walked past her as our names where mentioned.  
  
It took another half an hour of photo's. First they did immediate family, then immediate family and bridesmaids and page boy, then of the team, then of team and family. As the final shot all the guest were invited in. It was hectic but the photo's were sure to come out ok.  
  
After the photographer left, we all sat down at the tables according the seating plan. On the top table from left to right it was me, Julie, Guy's Dad, Guy's Mom, Guy, Connie, Connie's Dad, Connie's Gran, Lizzie and Josh. The ducks were on table 1 right in front of us. After eating our meal it was time for the speeches. Oh God was this going to drag.  
  
"First of all I'd to thank Guy for making my little girl so happy, I've never seen her as happy as she has today, so thank you for that". He began, tears obviously welling up in his eyes. "I just hope you have as much happiness in your marriage as I had with your Mom". He turned to Connie tears now pouring down his cheeks as Connie touched his hand and held it, crying herself. "And I know that wherever she is, she'd be so proud of her baby". He squeezed her hand tightly, then she stood a gave him a hug. Nearly everyone had tears in their eyes, I think I even spotted a sparkle of a tear in Portman's eyes as he glanced my way.  
  
It was my turn next, as if it wasn't hard enough to get up and talk anyway, but to follow such a sad note was even more difficult.  
  
"Erm, first I'd just like to congratulate you both from everyone here, especially from 2 people sat at this table and everyone sat at table 1. Myself and the other ducks have had the privilege watching you grow together over the years and like every couple there's been more than a few bumps in the road, but here you are today. Secondly, you all know hockey is part of their lives so as a team we decided to give them something that erm, erm". I fumbled for words as he reached under the table for the carrier bag he had managed to hide there.  
  
"Something that you'd be able to cherish and use at the same time". Julie stood and helped me out. "It's a good job you are a better hockey player than you are speech giver". She whispered to me then winked as we walked round to the back of them. I took Connie's gift and Julie had Guy's. I glanced at Julie and she looked at me as if to say now. We revealed the gifts in front of them. Shock over took their confused faces.  
  
"Connie, this is your new jersey". Adam told her, showing her the back which now read Germaine 18 instead of Moreau 18.  
  
"Thank you guy's". She said looking at us all in turn.  
  
"And Guy, we thought you could use these for when your have an argument". Julie pushed a pair of roller blades in his face.  
  
"Nice one". He said obviously chuffed to bits with his gift.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter!! PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the Might Ducks - Disney and the NHL do!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
After I finished my speech which hadn't gone as I had planned but I couldn't exactly crack a load of jokes after what Connie's Dad had said. But still, I think it went ok, I mean it could have a lot worse. Julie had helped me out a bit though when I got stuck for wording, but what the hell.  
  
As the care taker's came in and moved all the furniture around I stood and listened to the ducks chat amongst themselves whilst Connie and Guy circulated the other guests.  
  
"Did you bring them"? I heard Julie ask as I came back to earth.  
  
"Yeah, I hid them under the tables in that little room where everyone put their coats and stuff". Dwayne replied.  
  
"That's a cloakroom Dwayne". I answered. Just then someone shouted Julie and she turned and walked away, returning 5 minutes later and nearly falling over as she reached us.  
  
"Hey Jules, if that's all it take's to get you pissed we ought to buy champagne more often". Portman laughed and winked.  
  
"I'm not pissed you bo-zo, It's these bloody shoes". She bent her leg and pulled one of them off, then the other.  
  
"They aren't that high". Portman argued.  
  
"You wanna bet. I'd love to see you walk in them". She protested shoving them into his arms.  
  
After about half an hour of listening to Portman argue with Julie about the shoes, the DJ arrived and started setting up. I was dragged away by Guy and arrived back just in time for the second part of their surprise.  
  
"Who's going to go up and announce and stuff"? Charlie asked.  
  
"YOU"! We all replied.  
  
"Why me"? He protested.  
  
"Because your captain duck". Julie argued. She definitely wasn't in the mood to argue. Charlie caved and made his way up to the stage.  
  
"Excuse me. Erm, we as in the ducks have something to give the happy couple for their first dance". Charlie stuttered. "So Connie, Guy get up here".  
  
Connie and Guy looked confused but as directed came up on stage and sat on the two chairs Russ and Goldberg had placed. The ducks surrounded behind them.  
  
"We couldn't get any ice but we could". Julie said as she gave Guy his new roller blades and Luis pushed Connie's blades in her hands.  
  
"There is no way I can skate in this dress". Connie pleaded.  
  
"Sure there is". Julie disputed. "Your dress only just touches the floor".  
  
"No socks". Connie excused herself again.  
  
"Already thought of". Averman passed her a pair of socks.  
  
"There's no getting out of it". I told her.  
  
Finally Connie gave in and pulled her skates on. She stood and began following Guy toward the steps. Then turned to face us, her face pleading help. We sent Portman and Fulton over to lift her down the steps, and then we all followed to watch their first dance. They had chosen love is all around by Wet, Wet, Wet. They started off shakily, both nearly falling as they tried to skate and dance at the same time on the shiny wooden floor. But by the end of the song, they had gotten the hang of it and looked quite good. Not Olympic figure skater style but still not bad. After helping them off with the skates, we sat at a table together, watching Guy and Connie circulate amongst the guests that were now turning up for the evening party. Coach Bombay and Orion among them.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Gaffney"? One of the hotel staff headed her way.  
  
"Yeah". She turned mid conversation with Coach Bombay and myself. Personally I thought she was a little bit tipsy after all she had, had nearly 6 glasses of champagne.  
  
"How many rooms are you wanting"? The young girl asked politely.  
  
"Er, 1 single, 2 bunk and single and two twin". She reeled off.  
  
"I'll just go and sort it out". She replied and wandered off.  
  
5 minutes later the same girl returned, holding a hand full of keys.  
  
"Miss Gaffney, I'm sorry we haven't got a spare single but we can offer you a double for the same price and one of the bunk and single is unavailable but we are able to replace it with a twin". She replied.  
  
"Yeah that's fine". Julie answered. At first I thought something odd was happening about the rooms but put it to the back of my mind.  
  
As the night wore on, we each had a dance with Julie who was being run ragged by guests who didn't want to disrupt Connie and Guy. Just after Connie and Guy took off for their honeymoon, guests started disappearing and even the ducks were beginning to retire to their rooms. Julie handed each group a key as they wished to go to their rooms, trying to make clear who was with who but giving up towards the end.  
  
We however had to stay until everyone had gone. Which took a little longer than expected, been as one or two of the guests had, had rather too much to drink. We were both ready to sleep. While waiting for them, I stood tensely next to Julie.  
  
"You wanna dance"? I asked as the DJ put a slow song on as he packed the main part of his belongings.  
  
"Sure". She replied as she stepped closer, put her left hand on my upper arm and took my right hand.  
  
The dance was amazing, it was like there was just the two of us in the whole world. After the first few seconds Julie put both her arms around my neck and leaned in closer, resting her head on my shoulder. My arms encircled around her waist as I felt her warm body touch mine. This was like heaven. It was at that precise second, I realized my feelings for Julie were more than just friendship. I was so engorged in the dance, that I didn't even realize when the drunken guests had left. When the song ended, Julie stepped backwards and smiled at me. Oh that smile, it made my knee's melt every time.  
  
"Thanks for the dance". She said, I'm sure I saw her blush slightly.  
  
"Anytime. So you ready for bed"? I replied.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Hey Jules, you got my room key"? I asked as we began walking towards the direction of all the rooms we had been given.  
  
"ER, yeah". She reached into the little bag she had been carrying. Pulling out only one key, then going in search of her own. She only had one.  
  
"One of the others might have got it". I replied logically.  
  
"Well Charlie and Goldberg had one of the twin rooms, Fulton and Portman had one, Dwayne and Averman had a twin and the bunk and single went to". She stopped.  
  
"It's ok, I'll just go and get another room no biggy". I answered seeing her face change to guilt.  
  
We both walked to the reception where a big burly woman sat behind a computer tapping away at the keys on the keyboard. She was obviously busy enough to not notice as we stood at the desk like a pair of ornaments.  
  
"Excuse me, but do can I get a room please"? I asked finally realizing she wasn't ever going to notice us.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, we are all booked up for tonight, we have had 3 weddings". Her voice boomed, but she didn't once look up at us.  
  
"Well, I was the best man at one of them". I continued arguing.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if you were the Pope I wouldn't be able to offer you a room, we are fully booked". The receptionists voice answered me sternly, still not looking at me.  
  
Well, What do you think Adam should do??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do. If I did Vincent A LaRusso(Adam), Joshua Jackson(Charlie) and Garette Ratcliff Henson(Guy) wouldn't have had time to star in the films because they'd have been with me (hehehehehe)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
JULIES'S P.O.V  
  
I stepped away from reception booth with Adam by my side. I was engulfed with guilt. Why didn't I check the rooms before just answering yes? Why didn't I sort out the rooms before the wedding? What was he going to do now, with no where to sleep because of me.  
  
"Adam, I'm so, so sorry. Here you have my room, I'll go get a taxi and I'll go back to the dorms". I told him trying to push the room key into his hand.  
  
"No, Julie, it's ok. I'll go wake one of the guy's and sleep on the floor of their room". Adam looked at me softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and heading towards our rooms.  
  
"Listen, my room's a double, don't bother waking the other's. You can share with me". What the hell was I saying? I was offering to share a double room with a guy. Sure it was Adam who wouldn't try anything in a million years, but still he was a guy.  
  
"Are you sure? I can always wake one of the guy's". He stopped and gazed at me.  
  
God was he gorgeous. Hang on a second, what's wrong with me? Adam's a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Admitting to any feelings that may be there would complicate things between us. I suppose if I was to honestly admit everything to myself, I had felt something for Adam for a while, especially since the incident at spring break. God why did he have to be so gorgeous, caring, sensitive even sexy.  
  
"Course I don't mind. At least I'll not be on my own". I replied. Yes that was a good excuse. I mean it was a double room, it would be massive compared to the single rooms I had stayed in before and they sometimes felt too big. Thinking about it, what harm would it do, we were both adults who were maturely solving a problem. It wasn't as though we were going to be seeing each other naked or anything. Within 5 minutes of entering the room, we both changed into our night clothes, funnily enough we both had t-shirts and shorts on. I jumped onto the bed and picked up the room service menu. Adam had already dived into the mini bar pulling out anything he fancied.  
  
"You want anything Jules". He shouted over, his voice echoing from inside the mini bar.  
  
"Anything chocolate". I replied, watching him pull out armfuls of food and drink. "Right do you want to watch either Annie, Little women, Romy and Michelle's high school reunion, Rocky or the nutty professor". I reeled off the list I had in front of me.  
  
"Nutty professor". He answered simply. That was another thing we had in common, we both would rather watch comedies than chick flicks, horror or disgusting fighting films.  
  
"Well, we've got half an hour to burn before it starts". I said as Adam finally left the mini bar and came and sat beside me.  
  
"So do you feel any better now everything's over"? He tossed a packet of chocolate chip cookies my way and bringing up the main topic of conversation we'd had over the past 6 months up..  
  
"You know, I do. I think I began to feel better a few months ago when I figured out what my real problem with Connie and Guy was".  
  
"And what was it"?  
  
"Well, I felt like Guy was taking Connie away from me. As soon as they've found their own apartment they'll be leaving the dorm and me. You've got the others to talk to, you know other guy's to hang around with, but me, I've just got Connie". I tucked into the cookies, only stopping momentarily to offer Adam one.  
  
"Well you've always got me".  
  
"No offense Adam, but your not really one of the girls". I laughed gently at the thought of Adam sat having girlie talks with me and Connie.  
  
"Ok, so I don't go around wearing make up and high heeled shoes, but as long as you know that you can always talk to me if ever you need to".  
  
"Yeah, thanks". I replied, smiling to myself. I turned the TV on and we watched the previews silently awaiting the movie to come on.  
  
Once the movie began we watched intently, even though we had probably seen the film over a hundred times previously, we never bored and laughed at the same time in all the same places. Eventually falling asleep leaning on each others shoulders, with chocolate cookies, nuts and little bottles of water laid in our laps.  
  
At just turned 7am the following morning, I was awoken by the soft murmuring of the TV and the slight whisperings of a voice telling us what films were coming up in the next hour. Remembering that we had fallen asleep half way through the Nutty professor the previous night, I leaned over and grabbed the remote, pressing the standby button harshly then almost throwing it across the room. I turned slightly and glanced at Adam who was nearly falling off the bed. In order to prevent that happening I tugged his arm gently, making him roll slightly towards the middle of the bed. Within about 5 minutes I had settled back down and was drifting off to sleep. At 9.30am there was a loud bang at the door, stirring me out of my sleep and any pleasant dreams I may have been having at the time.  
  
"Who is it". I shouted without opening my eyes.  
  
"Room service". A soft feminine voice replied.  
  
"We haven't ordered anything". I retaliated gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I must have got the wrong room". Came the only reply.  
  
Suddenly feeling very awake, I shifted my weight slightly in order to regain a comfy position and fall back asleep. As I was doing so, I became very aware of an anchor like weight, draped around my waist. I laid still for a few minutes, not really being able to comprehend what the weight could be, well that was until I felt Adam rouse at my side. I realized from past experiences, when myself and Charlie played pranks on each other and myself and Connie snuck into their dorm room in the hope of stealing all their clothes but were caught by Adam with him being a light sleeper. Still frozen from the shock and the fact that I didn't really want to wake Adam, I lay completely still, wishing that Adam would turn over or something. But the feeling of someone laid at your side, showing some sign of affection toward you was rather nice though. But then again, I probably wouldn't have felt the same way had it been Portman or any of the other ducks.  
  
Before I realized what I was doing, I slid out from under the covers landing softly on the floor, in the effort not to wake Adam from what looked like his peaceful slumber. I crept into the adjoining bathroom and dressed in my jeans and shirt, Connie had packed weeks ago. Once ready, I walked quietly out, ready to get some breakfast.  
  
I wasn't at all shocked to find most of the ducks already seated, tucking into a gourmet breakfast consisting of bacon, sausages, egg, tomatoes and French toast. Goldberg already starting his second helping, was stood in the small queue.  
  
"Morning Cat lady". He murmured in between licking his lips.  
  
"Morning Goldie". I ruffled his hair. Then followed him to the table the ducks were sat at.  
  
"Hey where's Banks"? Charlie asked as soon as I sat down.  
  
"And Good morning to you too". I laughed.  
  
"Oh Sorry. Morning JULIE". He relied sarcastically. "So does anyone know where Banks is"?  
  
"He's still asleep". I responded as the whole table looked directly at me.  
  
OHHHH what will the ducks think to Julie and Adam spending the night in the same bed?? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Believe me when I say I wish I could!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
"Jules"? I said gruffly when my eyes had adjusted to the light and I had realized she wasn't laid in the bed. After laying still for a few minutes, listening for any response, I sat up and looked around. The clothes Julie had slept in where laid screwed up on top of her suitcase. A tell tale sign she had awoken and gone down to breakfast without me.  
  
Feeling a little hurt by the fact she hadn't woken me to go with her or at least left a note of some kind telling me where she had gone, I got up and went for a nice warm shower. Whilst stood under the heated sprinkle of water, I realized that Julie might have been up a few hours but got bored of waiting for me to awake.  
  
Being alone actually made me think about her more. The way her hair shone in the sunlight, the way her eyes twinkled with mischief whenever she was plotting revenge on any of us, mainly Portman for his sexist comments and the way she cared so much for each of us. That's it, I have to admit it sooner or later. I love her, either that or my feelings were just trying to confuse me at the moment.  
  
After getting dressed I re-entered the bedroom, seeing Julie sat on the edge of the bed with a tray of food in her lap. She smiled warmly toward me, offering me the food.  
  
"Thought you'd be hungry"? She watched as I took my first bite of toast.  
  
I nodded my head stuffing another mouthful in washed down with a gulp of orange juice.  
  
After I finished eating the toast and juice Julie had brought me, she explained to me that the ducks were wanting to be leaving soon, otherwise Goldberg would want something to eat and an extra meal would cost. Laughingly I folded my clothes up and laid them neatly in my bag then watched as Julie stuffed everything in, then zipped her dress into the hanger.  
  
"You ready"? I asked offering to take her bag.  
  
"Yep". She took my offer and lead us outside where the others were waiting.  
  
I got a few comments from the likes of Averman, Russ and Goldberg. Mainly they called me a 'sly dog', 'lucky git' all because I had shared the same room as Julie. The comments soon subsided though when Julie threatened to deduct their man hoods so they'd never have the chance to share a room with a girl.  
  
"Hey yall, lets sing 99 bottles". Dwayne shouted above the muffled conversations in the minibus we had hired to get us home.  
  
"NO". Came 10 responses, hushing Dwayne into silence.  
  
When we arrived back at the dorms, we slowly made our way up to our suite, getting a few looks from some of the other residents as we did so, but not really having the energy to care. Portman and Fulton somehow managed to glare back but the lack of energy caused none of the bash brothers normal behavior or should I say abnormal behavior. Before any of us had the chance, Julie pushed open her room door, revealing all the furniture stacked carelessly over the two beds and little floor space.  
  
"What the". Julie turned sharply and glared at us as though we were naughty little school boys that had just chased all the girls with slugs, snails, spiders and snakes. We all looked at Charlie to do the explaining.  
  
"Well, Jules it's like this". Charlie began as he was nudged forward by the rest of us. "Last night, we needed somewhere to put all the stuff, and been a you weren't coming back we thought your room". Charlie smiled slightly thinking what a good job he was doing.  
  
"I don't care about that, what I care about is the fact that it's still there". Julie lightened a bit and a small smile crept across her face.  
  
"We'll move it won't we fella's". Charlie turned and looked sympathetically at us. We didn't really feel up to it, but I suppose it had to be done.  
  
"I'm going for a shower. Just move the sofa and chairs, the rest I don't care about, as long as I've got somewhere to sit". Julie sympathized with us as we all walked sluggishly to her room.  
  
By the time she reappeared from the shower room, the TV, chairs and sofa had returned from her room and were now sat in their rightful place in the living room. We all sat around trying to keep occupied rather than fall asleep.  
  
"Look at you guy's, go grab a shower and wake up a bit". She told us coming back in all cheery eyed. At her suggestion we all got up and headed to our respective rooms.  
  
I was one of the last out, followed by Charlie. Julie was stood at the breakfast bar pouring herself some juice from the carton.  
  
"What's that"? Charlie asked making me turn in my tracks wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"What"? Julie tried her hardest to act dumb, but I for one saw through it as she nervously put the carton of juice away, something Julie very rarely did straightaway.  
  
"That there"! Charlie retorted pointedly, taking her hand forcefully.  
  
"Oh that, it's nothing". Julie fought for her hand back but Charlie's grip was stronger.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me, what would you say Adam"? Charlie thrust her hand further toward me, giving me a better look at the swollen purple fist. The bruise looked vicious and revealed the swelling.  
  
"Julie is that from the other night"? I looked deeply shocked especially since none of us had noticed it before now.  
  
"Does it matter, it's just a bruise". She yanked her arm back and managed to pull out of Charlie's grip.  
  
"That's not just a bruise Jules, it looks like you've got your hockey gear on". I told her.  
  
"Look, it's fine, it doesn't hurt". She replied and as if to prove her point she clenched her fist then opened it. Charlie watched her hand intently while I was more interested in the wince her eyes were begrudging us from seeing.  
  
"You could hardly move it". Charlie argued. He was always precarious of injuries like this one.  
  
"It hurts you doesn't it, I saw you wince". I joined in.  
  
"Just drop it will you. I'm fine, my hands fine. Just go play doctors and nurses with someone else ok". She shouted then stormed towards her room and slammed the door.  
  
Why was she being like this? Why couldn't she just say it hurt instead of hiding the pain? We wouldn't think any less of her because of it, hell especially after the punch that caused it. I made a mental note to ask her once she had calmed down.  
  
Well what do you think??? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I looked toward Adam as though asking him for any kind of explanation towards Julie's rather weird behavior just then. Adam looked straight back at me as if to say don't ask me.  
  
"C'mon Banks, lets go get a shower then we'll sort her out". I told him shaking my head as we exited our dorm.  
  
I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. God admitting that you had injured yourself wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Keeping it a secret was down right dangerous especially if you're the goalie for an ice hockey team. She used her right hand the most to stop the puck. I knew that if neither myself or Adam could convince her into going to the hospital to have it checked out, we would have to tell Coach. Adam understood this more than anyone through his own trial and error. Without even saying a word we both seemed to understand that we shouldn't tell the rest of team just yet. Mainly because we didn't want to make Julie feel like we were ganging up on her.  
  
Just as I stepped out of the shower cubical, Adam was just drying his hair and combing it into place whilst looking in the mirror. He always did that after a shower. Normally he didn't care but after a shower he seemed to have to comb his hair into a certain style.  
  
"So what do you think we ought to do about Jules"? I asked pulling me socks and trainers on.  
  
"I don't think knowing Jules, that she'd go willingly to the hospital. Not in the mood she's in now". Adam replied.  
  
"Why would she hide it though"? I thought out aloud.  
  
"Probably because she didn't want us to treat her like she was ill, pretty much like we were doing back there and she doesn't want any special treatment just because she's one of two girls on a boys team".  
  
"We don't treat her any different to anyone of the guys though".  
  
"Not normally but like at the stag night, we all jumped to her defense because she was a girl, had it been Fulton or Portman we wouldn't have given it a second thought".  
  
"That's only because we see her as our sister, Portman and Fulton take care of themselves, I'd have done the same had it been Goldberg, Russ, Averman or even you and you can take care of yourself". I argued my point.  
  
"I know that and you know that, but think of it from Julie's point of view. Whenever we stick up for each other that's just plain old backing your team mates up but when we do it to her, she feels like it's because she's a girl and we all think she can't stick up for herself". Adam retorted.  
  
"S'pose". I agreed heading for the door.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
What the hell was wrong with me? What was with the defensiveness all of a sudden? My hand was throbbing since Charlie and Adam had made me move it, the bruising was awful and the swelling was enhanced by the colour. I had never felt as though I'd had to hide anything like this before, hell I was the one who forced Adam into owning up to his injury back in high school when his wrist was playing up due to all the stick drills he'd been running.  
  
I had been careful all day yesterday and the day before not to wash off the makeup, I'd even revitalized it with my own to stop everyone from noticing it. Why was I feeling the way I was? God all they were doing was looking out for their team mate and I had thrown it back in their faces. I knew Adam and Charlie wouldn't let it rest until I had it checked out and then I would hear the last of it.  
  
Finally something deep inside told me to get out and get out now. I spontaneously listened to my inner self, grabbed my wallet and shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans then headed for the door.  
  
"Where you going Cat lady"? I vaguely heard Russ ask as I crossed the room.  
  
"I'll be back later". I replied, knowing I was leaving confused faces behind me, but also knowing that they wouldn't think to follow.  
  
I couldn't ever remember rushing to do something as much as I was now. I couldn't decide whether it was panic taking over of whether it was just the need to get away before Charlie or Adam came after me as they always did. The first bus that came I jumped on, not caring where it was headed, luckily it dropped me off in the middle of town where I jumped on another headed for the ER. As I sat watching the buildings zoom past, I couldn't help but wonder why I was doing this to myself, to the others. I felt out of control as though someone other than myself was pushing me into doing everything, before I knew it, I was stepping off the bus and contemplating whether I should go into the building that sat directly in front of me.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I walked into the dorm room, noticing everyone was sat watching cartoons, well everyone except Julie. I turned to Adam and looked at him. On the way down the corridor from the shower room, we had decided he'd be the best to talk Julie around. He handed me his stuff and headed to her room.  
  
"Wouldn't bother with that man". Fulton told him as he reached for the bag of chips from the coffee table.  
  
"Why"? Adam turned sharply.  
  
"She went out about 5 minutes ago". Russ replied sensing the sharpness in Adam's voice. "What's up"?  
  
"Where'd she go"? I went and stood in front of sofa.  
  
"Dunno, she just said she'd be back later". Averman joined in.  
  
"You gonna tell us what's wrong or what"? Portman said bluntly obviously noticing the look myself and Adam shared.  
  
"She's been hiding an injury and we noticed it before went to shower". I told them.  
  
"What injury"? Ken joined in.  
  
"Her hand, we think she broke it when she punched Paul". Adam told them.  
  
"Well why would she hide it"? Fulton asked reaching to turn the TV off.  
  
After explaining everything which took up a good ten minutes to do. We all set off to go and look for her. We knew she wouldn't do anything totally stupid but the way she'd been acting recently didn't exactly erase any worrying thoughts from our minds. I could tell Adam knew something, but didn't want to push him. I couldn't deal with two of my team go deranged.  
  
Well tell me what you think!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
I would just like to thank DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES, ELLE, ANNE 918, ELLE 1299, DOLPHIN GIRL, VANNILLA BABY, PITAQUEEN, DUCKHOCKEY00214496, GWENETH HUNTER, NEBULA2, CONNIE-4-GUY, CREAM-CHESSE-GIRL AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO MAY HAVE REVIEWED. ThAKYOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND REVIEWS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I sat in the busy waiting room. I had booked myself in and was just awaiting the doctor to see me. It was now more than ever that I wanted one of the team to be with me. I hated hospitals, they reminded me of the time my Gran had died. The smell of bleach or whatever that smell was, made me feel nauseous. I had only been here 5 minutes and the receptionist had told me I could be waiting for anything up to an hour as they'd had a few emergencies. What had possessed me to come here even though I was adamant there was nothing wrong with me, only God knows.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
I walked around the campus with Charlie. We were both worried about Julie. Neither of us had seen her in the state she had been before we went to have a shower. I couldn't help but think that we had ganged up on her. I could see Portman and Fulton heading towards her. We had all split into couples to search all of campus.  
  
"Any luck"? Charlie shouted when they were a little closer.  
  
"Nope. We searched everywhere". Fulton answered.  
  
"Let's think Julie here. Where would she go"? Charlie said.  
  
"The basement". I told him.  
  
"No. We checked there". Russ came up behind me.  
  
"Erm, the basketball courts". Portman suggested.  
  
"No, tried there". Goldberg walked up to us with Averman.  
  
"She might have gone to the hospital"? Luis suggested hopefully.  
  
"Nah, she hates the hospital. Her Gran died a couple of years ago and she's hated them ever since, plus she was dead set against going". I told them.  
  
"It's worth a try though, I mean come on, we're not really talking about good old reliable Jules here are we"? Charlie told us, heading back to the dorms to pick up his car.  
  
I could tell as we all squeezed into Charlie and Portman's cars that they were all thinking the same thing, even those of them that were in Portman's car. They all wanted to know what was wrong with Julie. They too had noticed Julie's weird behavior recently. I knew something was going to come out sooner or later and more than likely at the wrong time.  
  
Once we had found a parking space we tried walking into the ER calmly but anxiety took over and we begun dashing for the doors. As we barged through the doors the patients looked at us oddly. Glancing around we couldn't see Julie and I was just about to walk out when Charlie headed over to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, has Julie Gaffney booked in"? Charlie asked the burly woman.  
  
"Are you a relative"? She replied, watching Charlie's face for any face expressions that might give her, her answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm Charlie Gaffney". He smiled warmly.  
  
"Then yes she has, would you like to see her now"? She replied equally as nice.  
  
"Yes please". Charlie didn't even flinch. I couldn't help but smile, he sounded so professional as though he'd done this a million times before.  
  
The woman stood and wandered away leaving Charlie to turn back to us and smile mischievously.  
  
"Nice one Conway". Russ said.  
  
"Shhh, you idiot, she thinks I'm a Gaffney". He whispered.  
  
"Mr Gaffney, the doctor's just taking a look at her X-ray's so you can go and see her now". She took her seat again.  
  
"Thank you". He flashed a smile at her. "C'mon Banks, you guy's wait here". We both headed toward the direction the receptionist had disappeared and reappeared from.  
  
"I'm sorry, only family visitors". The woman told us.  
  
"He's her fiancé Adam Banks". Charlie answered receiving a nod of acceptance in return.  
  
"Charlie we could get done for fraud". I yelped when we were out of earshot.  
  
"Correction Banks, I could get done for fraud. At least you got to keep your own name". He smiled evilly at me.  
  
Before we entered the room, we glanced through the little window. Julie was sat slumped low on the edge of the bed, with her back to us. She looked so small and alone. Charlie pushed the door open and she turned sharply expecting it to be the doctor.  
  
"Hey Jules". Charlie spoke softly, almost sheepishly and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  
  
"Hi". Was her on reply.  
  
"So how you doing"? I asked.  
  
"The doctor thinks there's a big possibility that I've broken a bone in my hand". I looked into her eyes that were glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry I was such a cow".  
  
"Ar, forget it. We've taken more from Connie in the past". Charlie lightened the mood, nudging her with is shoulder making her crack a small smile.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us Jules"? I asked the question we were both dying to ask.  
  
"I didn't want you thinking that I was this weak pathetic girl, who couldn't even dish out a punch without hurting herself".  
  
"Hey, Paul's a big guy, even Portman struggled holding him and Adam apart when they had their fight". Charlie replied.  
  
"It's not just that, but every time I get into the slightest bit of trouble, you guy's are always there as if I can't take care of myself".  
  
"We don't mean it to be that way, it's just that we all think of you as our sister and we don't want to lose you or have anything happen to you. None of us mean to make you feel defenseless it just sort of comes with the territory of feeling like big brothers". Charlie carried on as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Thanks you guys". Julie pulled us both into a hug.  
  
"Oh and if anyone here asks, I'm Charlie Gaffney your handsome older brother and he's Adam Banks your fiancé". Charlie laughed.  
  
"Why"? Julie asked confused.  
  
"Well, they wouldn't have let us in to see you if we weren't relatives". I told her.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what Charlie had just said. God did he have a way with words. They had really hit home, but I found myself liking the sound of Adam Banks, Julie Gaffney's fiancé.  
  
"Right, I'll go let the other's know what's happening". Charlie excused himself and left me and Julie alone.  
  
I sat down next to Julie and put my arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her closer into me. I knew exactly how she felt about being here.  
  
"Right then Miss Gaffney, it seems you have broken 2 of the small bones in your hand". The doctor walked in, not giving me a second glance but putting her x-ray's up on the screen. "You will need to be in plaster for a few weeks but until the swelling goes down we cannot put the plaster on, so you will have to wear a sling for a few days until it does". The doctor explained.  
  
"How long will I have the plaster on for exactly"? Julie asked. I knew the question she desperately wanted to know was how long she would be out of hockey for.  
  
"Depending on how fast you mend, I should imagine 2-3 weeks". Julie nodded.  
  
"Erm, how long will it be before she can play hockey again"? I asked. I knew Julie wanted to know but she was scared of the answer.  
  
"Well, I can say in about a month but again it depends on the healing process and of course her Coach's decision. But for now, I'll just go and get a nurse to come and strap your hand and get you a sling". He walked out, winking toward me as he did so. I realized Julie was crying silent tears.  
  
"It's ok Jules, a months not a long time". I pulled her into my chest letting her cry openly.  
  
"It is to me. You know through all my problems I've always had hockey to lean on, now it's gone what have I got to lean on".  
  
"Me". I answered simply.  
  
"I lean on you enough as it is Adam".  
  
"I can take a bit more weight you know". I tried making her laugh.  
  
"Why are you so good to me"?  
  
"Oh I don't know, probably because 'you're my girl". I interpreted Forrest Gump making her laugh.  
  
"Thanks Adam".  
  
"What for"?  
  
"Being here and helping me get through the worst six months of my life". She looked lovingly at me with her big green eyes.  
  
"Anytime". I leant forward and our lips brushed softly. The soft kiss leapt into what I have to say was the most fantastic kiss in my whole life. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
I would just like to thank DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES, ELLE, ANNE 918, ELLE 1299, DOLPHIN GIRL, VANNILLA BABY, PITAQUEEN, DUCKHOCKEY00214496, GWENETH HUNTER, NEBULA2, CONNIE-4-GUY, CREAM-CHESSE-GIRL AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO MAY HAVE REVIEWED. THANKYOU FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND REVIEWS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14 - Final Chapter!!!!!  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V  
  
Julie's soft lips caressed mine. The feelings I'd been having over the past 8 months suddenly became more clear and I felt a sudden sense of relief. Julie obviously didn't as she pulled away from me and looked at the floor.  
  
"Julie what's wrong"? I asked almost disappointed that the kiss had ended so abruptly.  
  
"I can't do this Adam, not now"! She continued staring at the floor.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"It's too complicated, we're best friends, we play on the same team".  
  
"Look at Connie and Guy, they were best friends and play on the same team".  
  
"Yeah but look at how much they used to argue and all the break ups".  
  
"But look at them now, they were like 10 when they got together, we are 15 and totally different people with totally different feelings".  
  
"Exactly, I don't even know how I feel".  
  
I sat looking at her, my heart was at breaking point. I knew deep inside exactly how she felt but she was scared to admit to it. I unquestionably knew what my feelings for her where.  
  
"But I know how I feel. I love you and have done for quite a while, I'm not letting you go that easily". I pulled her chin to look at me. "I love you Julie Gaffney and whatever you say whatever you do I'll love you unconditionally". I leant forward again and swept my lips across hers before pulling away myself.  
  
"Adam, truthfully I've had feelings for you too, but I haven't been able to deal with them what with everything happening then all this, it's just a huge shock and I don't know if I can deal with it all at the moment". She looked into my eyes, I could see tears sparkling hers as she spoke.  
  
"Ok, but you know even after what we've said this afternoon, I'll still be here for you no matter what". I pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Maybe when we get home we can have a talk". She whispered then softly kissed me enticingly  
  
"Sure". I whispered in return. Soon after the nurse appeared and strapped Julie's arm for her. An appointment was made for her and we headed toward the waiting room where everyone was still waiting. Words of concern where thrown her way as we left and apologies were returned for the way she had acted but the no-one was bothered as long as she was ok.  
  
A week later, I had talked to Julie quite a lot and we had both decided to give 'US' a go. She admitted she was scared it would ruin our friendship and it took all my persuasive skills to win her round. Her arm now donned a white plaster cast, I say white but it had more scrawling's on it from the ducks than any note book owned by any of us. I of course had written A.D 4 J.G many times all over it only to be half heartedly ridiculed by the team. They had actually been betting how long it would take us to get our act together and Charlie had won earning him the right to brag about it for at least a week.  
  
I'm afraid this is the very last chapter!!! I know if I take this any further I will spoil it slightly, so I'll leave it up to you guy's to decide what happens after. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
